


Pegging Jesse McCree

by ButWhatIfImagines



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Pegging, Prostate Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 05:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButWhatIfImagines/pseuds/ButWhatIfImagines
Summary: Does what it says on the tin. Jesse wants to bottom for you, and you are going to takefulladvantage of that opportunity.





	Pegging Jesse McCree

**Author's Note:**

> _do u do any pegging? bc uhhh Jesse definitely gets pegged_ 👀 _so a little femdom? if not pegging, then just femdom in general please !! he needs to learn some patience_
> 
> Cross-posted to our Overwatch imagines blog on tumblr.

You rested your weight on Jesse’s hips as you leaned back, eyes filled with mirth.

“You just goin’ to look at me all night?”

You grazed your fingertips down his chest and belly, pausing just below his navel. “I could,” you hummed, licking your lips. “Might be fun to tease you—make you beg for it…”

Jesse squirmed. “Is that what you want, sugar plum?” He mumbled, his cheeks already rich with colour.

You laughed as you tapped the end of his nose. “I do like looking at you, especially like this. You’re a snack.”

“I’m a whole damn meal,” he shot back, only a little indignant. You laughed again and leaned down to kiss him, bracing yourself against the mattress.

“You should be careful with that mouth, cowboy,” you murmured. He groaned as you gyrated against him, the slick warmth of your lower lips sliding along his shaft.

“You could always put it to good use,” he teased, expression far too smug. You reached down and gently plucked the tender buds of his nipples, making his breath hitch before you gave him a retaliatory pinch.

“I’ll do as I damn well please, Jesse McCree,” you ground out, smile vicious. “Or did you forget who’s in charge?”

He flinched, and then relaxed with a long-suffering sigh. “No, ma’am…”

Your expression softened as you smiled indulgently, one hand gently circling the column of his throat. “Good boy.”

He bit his lip as he glanced up at you, and you hummed. Scooting back, you slid down until you were sat between his splayed legs. You brushed the back of your knuckles along the underside of his length, and he twitched under that attention. His chest rose and fell with deep breaths, and you knew he was trying his hardest not to beg. You pressed your thumb against the juncture where his base met his balls and rubbed a firm circle. Jesse’s eyes rolled back as he squirmed, his crown drooling precome into the fur of his belly.

You tutted him gently as you cupped his balls, fondling them in your palm. “You’re such a messy boy,” you scolded, though there was no heat to your words. You released him, and he whimpered.

“Please, sweetheart, I—”

You hushed him gently, and his eyes flew wide as he felt the gentle press of your wet fingers against his back passage.

“You alright, Jesse?” You paused when you noticed the look of consternation on his face.

“Yeah,” he wheezed. “Yeah, more than good, but are you—”

You held up a familiar bottle of lube with your free hand, rubbing a few more circles around the tight ring of muscle before you eased a single digit inside. Jesse let out an inelegant groan as you intruded on him. Your free hand gently and _very_ slowly stroked along his length, more pre coating your fingers.

“It’s been too long since we did this,” you cooed, easing in a second finger once he’d sufficiently relaxed. “You’re so tight around my fingers.”

“That’s my line,” he choked out. You laughed as you scissored your digits, stretching him out. He whimpered, and you added more lube as you added a third. Jesse moaned aloud as you spread him open again.

“Sweetpea—” He choked on his words as you crooked your fingers over the soft spot inside him. Stars burst behind his eyes and his back arched as he cursed. Heat flooded your cheeks as you cooed.

“That feel good, cowboy?”

Jesse looked at you, expression bleary and beatific as he nodded eagerly. You knew he didn’t trust himself to speak just then—it would probably just be a lewd groan if he did.

With a smile that was too smug, you leaned down and slid your tongue along his frenulum, leaving gentle kisses in your wake. All the while, your fingers carefully stroked that bundle of flesh, and you watched as every muscle in his body twitched.

“Sweetheart, please—please, I’m not goin’ to last,” he wheezed, cock twitching in your grip. You tutted him as you ran your tongue over his slit, listening to the guttural sound of his moan.

“Alright, cowboy,” you hummed, easing your fingers out. He let out a whine of disappointment, but it was quickly overtaken by a gasp as he felt something cool and wet pressed against the snug hole.

You focused intently on easing the lubed up plug inside him, rubbing the plane of his belly and offering gentle words of praise and encouragement. His thighs twitched around you as he strained against his bonds.

“Sweetpea—honey—”

You hushed him gently. “You’re almost there, Jesse,” you assured him. “Just relax.”

He nodded as he obeyed, letting out a shuddering groan as the plug finally slipped inside. Your thumbs gently stroked along the outer ring, around the base. “Good boy. You took it so well. You’ll get a nice reward if you keep following the rules.”

Jesse nodded as his fingers flexed, and you pressed a single, lingering kiss against the base of his cock. You hopped off the bed to wipe your hands with some sanitizing cloths. While your back was turned, Jesse yelped. The subtle vibrations made his hips tremble as they jerked off the bed.

“Sweetheart, you—”

You held up the remote as you turned around. “You like it?” You cooed, stalking back towards the bed. You kept it on the lowest setting, just enough to for him to know it was there. He nodded eagerly, biting his lip.

You smiled warmly as you leaned over, letting him free from the cuffs. He sighed as you gently massaged the tender skin of his wrists. Lifting his hands, you kissed each knuckle before you leaned down.

His fingers tangled up in your hair as he cradled your head, eagerly licking into your mouth. He muttered strings of praise and filth between demanding kisses. You giggled as you urged him to scoot over, and Jesse obeyed, though not without a perplexed expression.

Grazing your fingers down the fur of his belly, you smiled wickedly. “I think you need to do a little more work to earn your reward, don’t you?” You murmured, glancing down. Jesse sucked in a breath, wincing as you eased the power up on the vibrations. He swallowed thickly and nodded, breaths coming in soft pants.

“Good boy.” You settled yourself back into the pillows, resting your legs over his shoulders as he settled in on his front. Your fingers carded through his hair as he kissed along the planes of your lower belly. He turned to kiss your palm, and you sighed as you tipped him up to look at you.

“Remember the rules?” You murmured, brushing your thumb over plump lips. He kissed the pad of it, and nodded.

“Mouth only,” he whispered, voice too reedy. You smiled indulgently as you cradled his face and lifted him up to kiss him. He eagerly kissed back, folding you in half as he pinned you into the mattress. The thick length of his shaft rested against your lower lips, and you whimpered as he ground against you.

“Careful,” you muttered, a hair’s breadth from snapping and just telling him to fuck you senseless like you knew the both of you wanted.

“I know, sugar plum,” he whispered between hungry kisses. “I won’t break the rules. But damn if I don’t want to fuck you into this mattress right now—”

You whined as his cock prodded against your aching clit, and the tension coiled so tight you thought it might snap. “Keep sweet talking me like that, cowboy, and we’ll ruin the night.”

“I know…” He was already kissing a messy trail back down your belly. “I know you want me, too—but I know you’ve got plans. And I’ve got to earn my reward.”

You relaxed into the pillows as pleasure coiled tightly in your core. The first flick of his tongue over your clit made you hiss, hands flying into his hair. A string of curses and praise fell past your lips as you held him in place, grinding against his mouth.

“That’s it, sweetheart,” he groaned against your slick folds, voice muffled by his actions. “Let me taste you—give you what you deserve for spoilin’ me so much—”

He cut himself off as he buried in closer, sucking on your clit until you cried. You wheezed as your thighs closed up around him. Searching for the warmth of his gaze, you propped yourself up on one elbow, the other hand freely gliding through his hair.

“That’s it, Jesse,” you cooed, voice too reedy as you licked your lips. “Oh, right there— _fuck_ , you’re going to make me come—”

“That’s the idea, sweetheart,” he murmured, suckling gently on the tender bundle of nerves. “Or do you want me to play a little longer?”

His voice was a little strained, and you could see the tightly corded muscles in his neck and forearms. You shook your head.

“No,” you whispered, biting your lip. “No, you’ve been a real good boy for me. Let me get off, and I’ll give you that reward I promised.”

Jesse groaned as he pushed back into your apex, lips and tongue assaulting your slick folds with renewed fervour. You cursed as your head fell back, hips eagerly riding his face towards your end.

Your orgasm came over you in waves, and he opened his mouth to taste you. You cried as you let the pleasure carry you along, your grip on his hair tightening. Jesse seemed acutely aware of how to taper his movements, dragging it out until you were trembling and boneless in the mattress beneath him.

He prowled over your supine form and pressed hungry kisses against your mouth. You eagerly returned them, tasting the last vestiges of yourself on his tongue. Pressing a hand against his chest after a moment, you eased him back as you sat up.

“Gosh,” you sighed, squeezing at the nape of his neck as you leaned your foreheads together. “You’re a real good boy when you want something, aren’t you.”

Jesse smiled sheepishly, and kissed you again. “I suppose I am. But I really did want to—”

You hushed him, a gentle finger against his lips. “I know, cowboy. You always do, and your lady appreciates it.” You pressed a lingering kiss against his mouth, then eased yourself out of his embrace. “Lay down, Jesse. It’s your turn, now.”

You watched as he settled in on his back, his hands instinctively rising overhead.

“You want the cuffs again?” You asked, fingers dancing along his lower belly. He seemed to really think about it for a minute, then looked at you.

“Maybe. If I don’t, can I touch you?” He murmured. You smiled as you took one of his hands, and pressed a lingering kiss against his palm.

“Do you want to?”

He nodded, and you smiled indulgently, pressing the flat of his hand against your breastbone. He carefully moved to fondle your breast, thumb brushing over the stiff peak of your nipple. You sighed softly, arching into his touch as you bit your lip.

“If you keep touching me like that, we won’t get much further,” you murmured. Jesse chuckled, easing his touch down your side.

“Sorry, sweetheart,” he sighed, brushing his thumb along your hip. “I’ll be good.”

You leaned down to kiss him. “I know. Just relax—I’ll be right back.”

Jesse did as he was told, relaxing into the pillows while he absently listened to the soft sounds of shuffling and clinking of metal. His stomach fluttered pleasantly at the knowledge of what was to come, and opened his eyes when he felt you standing next to the bed again.

The vibrations stopped, and he let out a sigh of relief that he hadn’t realised he’d been holding. You giggled as you brushed your fingertips down his belly.

“Think you’re ready for me, cowboy?”

He glanced at your harness, and the fancy curved dildo standing out proudly from it. He couldn’t help his laugh, but he nodded, covering your hand on his front. You hummed as you hopped onto the bed, settling between his legs.

As you began to ease the plug out from inside him, you stroked along his belly beneath his navel, leaving gentle kisses along the underside of his length. Jesse whimpered, his thighs trembling around you.

“You’re so tight,” you murmured, messy kisses traveling along his cock. “Like you don’t want to give this up.”

“Been a while,” he mumbled, swallowing thickly. He groaned loudly as the plug finally slipped free.

“There we go,” you cooed, setting it aside as you poured more lube into his stretched hole. Coating your dildo next, you lined yourself up. Lifting his thighs, you tilted his hips as you gently stroked his length, prodding the toy at his entrance.

He bit his lip as he regarded you, heat flooding his cheeks. “Come on, sweetheart—don’t tease.”

You tutted him as you began to ease inside, watching the way his expression crumbled. “You’re not making the rules right now, cowboy,” you hummed, giving him a cheeky wink. He gasped, choking on his breath as you pressed in, inch by careful inch. Finally your hips were flush with his, and you prowled over him to press teasing kisses against his mouth.

His chest ached as he gripped your face, looking at you like you were his whole world. “I love you,” he whispered, voice shaky. Your expression softened, and you pressed a lingering kiss against his mouth.

“I love you, too, huckleberry.” You laced the fingers of one hand up with his and pinned him into the mattress, grinding your hips against his. He groaned as his free hand grabbed at the ample flesh of your ass, kneading as he moved with you.

“Don’t keep me waitin’,” he murmured, looking up at you with a very sweet expression. “Please…”

“Such good manners,” you cooed as you eased your hips back. You poured more lube over the exposed length of your dildo, then pressed back in. Your movements began slowly, letting him adjust to the intrusion, and the pace of your strokes. Soon, though, he was gasping, begging you to go faster, harder—

“Anythin’, sweetpea, just please don’t keep teasin’ me like this…”

You glanced down at his cock as it drooled precome onto his belly, looking almost painfully hard. You brushed your thumb in a firm stroke along the underside, following along to his frenulum. Jesse’s eyes rolled back as he fisted the sheets, chest heaving with laboured breaths.

“You want me to let you come, _sweetheart_?” You teased, leaning down to nibble along his pulse.

“Please,” he gasped, hips bucking erratically against your thrusts. “Please, I’ll do anythin’ you want, just please, _please_ let me come—”

You hushed him gently, steadily increasing the pace of your thrusts as you coaxed him into a gentle kiss. “Just lie back and take this dick,” you cooed, curling your fingers around his length. “Isn’t that what you always tell me?”

Jesse whimpered into your mouth as you set a vicious pace, but he raised his hips to follow each thrust. Heat coiled tightly in your belly as you regarded him with open fondness. His eyes were hazy and unfocused as you stroked him gently a few times, then released him.

“You can come without a hand on that pretty cock of yours, can’t you?” You cooed, teasing your lips against his. Jesse nodded meekly, biting his lip hard. You touched your forehead against his as you stroked your knuckles down his cheek.

“Then you can come, sweetheart—go on, let it out—” You hadn’t finished your sentence before he was letting himself fall. He let out a shuddering groan that reverberated deep in his chest, thick ropes of pearly fluid shooting up his belly. You continued thrusting, though quickly tapered your movements, knowing he’d be oversensitive very quickly.

He lay beneath you, trembling as he stared blearily up at the ceiling. You giggled and leaned back, slowly easing out of him. He was vaguely aware of the shuffling and clinking of you removing the harness, and the soft _thud_ of it being discarded—to be dealt with in a moment.

Your warm tongue slid along his softening length, making him yelp as his gaze flew down. You were slow and deliberate in your movements, lapping up all of the mess he’d left on his skin before you overtook him in a sumptuous kiss that made heat pool in his core and skitter out over his nerves.

His fingers drifted the sloping planes of your spine as he rested against the pillow, eyes closed for a moment as he basked in the warm afterglow. When he finally found his voice again, he looked up at you with a sweet smile. Catching your chin, he drew you down into a soft kiss, leaving a last peck on the end of your nose.

“Thank you, sweetheart,” he murmured, nuzzling your cheek. “So good to me…”

You smiled as you kissed him again, a lingering and affectionate gesture that made him whimper softly. “It goes both ways, doesn’t it, cowboy?” You kissed each of his eyelids in turn, fingers rubbing his belly.

“You feeling alright?” You added, brushing your knuckles down his cheek. “I wasn’t too rough, was I?”

Jesse had closed his eyes again, but he shook his head. “No, sweetheart—you were just right. I needed that…” A beat. “Thank you.”

You smiled as you trailed your kisses down his jaw and the slope of his throat. “It’s no trouble,” you murmured. “I like taking care of you like this…”

A beat passed, and you groped at his chest like it was a pair of tits. He let out an exhausted laugh at that, the sound infectious.

You helped him to sit up, and he leaned heavily against you, resting his cheek against your crown. “Woof, you really wore me out, sweetpea,” he murmured, rubbing his face. “Don’t know if I’ll be good for much else…”

You rubbed his belly as you craned up to kiss his cheek. “That’s okay, Jesse,” you assured him with a gentle smile. “I’ll help you to the bath, and get you cleaned up. Then we can rest.”

“Can we—”

“Yes, it’ll be a bubble bath.”

He let out a sheepish giggle, and you couldn’t help your warm smile. He peppered your face with kisses, and a frisson of pleasure fluttered in your stomach.

“Gosh, I really do love you, Jesse,” you muttered, feigning annoyance. Jesse laughed again as he hoisted you up, wrapping your legs around his waist as he carted the both of you off towards the bathroom with renewed vigor.

“Good!” He insisted, harassing you with feather-soft kisses. “Because I love you, too.”


End file.
